Talent Show
by Cathain Nottingham
Summary: Cassie has a problem with the school talent show, can Jack fix it?


Title: Talent Show  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Season: Any  
  
Summary: Cassie has a problem with the school talent show, can Jack fix it?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Stargate SG-1 universe, just barrowing for entertainment purposes. I also don't own any rights to "I Got You Babe" by Cher and Sonny Bono. I own the plot.  
  
Author's Note: I hope you like this one, it was just a little something I thought up when the power went out, please review.  
  
--------------  
  
"Sam? Are you home?" Cassandra Fraiser called as she opened the front door with her key. Recognizing the voice of her godmother from down the hall, Cassie headed to the kitchen to investigate.   
  
"Sir, stop while you're ahead, I'm calling a handyman." Sam Carter said as she reached for the phone.  
  
"Carter, put that phone down, that's an order." Jack O'Neill growled from underneath the kitchen sink.  
  
"But sir," Sam turned to her CO to protest but he held up his wrench.  
  
"No buts Carter, now will you come over here for a minute, I need you to hold this."   
  
Sam reluctantly walked over to Jack and knelt, she stuck her head under the sink to see what her CO wanted. Just then Cassie walked in to find her godparents both on the floor, their heads masked by the cabinet, they didn't know she was there.   
  
"Sir, do you mind, your blinding me with the flashlight."   
  
"Sorry Carter - ow - watch where you're putting your knee."  
  
"Sorry sir."  
  
"Ahem." Cassie cleared her throat and smiled as both Sam and Jack jumped, quickly followed by two "thuds", the first being Sam's head bouncing off of the top of the cabinet and the second being Jack's head bouncing off of hers. They both rushed out from under the sink.   
  
"Cassie!" Sam said, holding her head in both the front and the back.  
  
"Hi, sorry if I interrupted something." Cassie laughed.  
  
Jack's dumbfounded look quickly turned to panic, "Ah, no, you're not interrupting anything, you see Carter's sink is broken so I came over and I'm fixing it and I asked her for some help and..." Jack glanced between the two women in the room to find an amused look on both of their faces, "And now I'm leaving."  
  
Jack laid back down and stuck his head under the sink, his version of "leaving". Sam and Cassie shared a laugh on his behalf as Sam stood and walked over to Cassie, arms wide for a hug.  
  
"Hi sweetheart."  
  
"Hi Sam."  
  
"Here, sit. Can I get you anything?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yeah a new singing partner." Cassie sighed.   
  
"What? What happened?" Sam asked as she leaned on the counter.  
  
"Stupid Greg, you know how we signed up to do a duet at the talent show?" Cassie asked.  
  
"Yeah, you've been talking about it for weeks." Sam nodded.  
  
"Yeah well last night Greg called and said 'I don't think things are working out'." Cassie said in a mocking tone. "So today at school I see him and Colleen Something-or-other singing together at lunch and my friend, Kim, said that they signed up to sing at the talent show!"  
  
Sam glanced down at Jack, who was sticking his head out from under the sink. He gave her a concerned look before she looked back at Cassie.  
  
"So now I have nothing to do for the talent show, I'll probably just drop out." Cassie slumped back into her chair.  
  
"Why don't you just sing solo?" Jack asked as he stood, wiping his hands on a rag.  
  
"Because, how embarrassing would that be? Everyone knows that Greg and I were going to sing together, then he'll be up there singing with Colleen, and I'll be alone..." Cassie answered.  
  
"Well what if you just blow everybody out of the water? No one will notice Greg and whoever." Jack offered.  
  
Cassie gave her godfather a weak grin, "With the exception that everybody thinks Greg is *so* cool. He's the reason why most of them are going."  
  
"Hey what if we find a different song and you and I sing?" Sam asked with a grin.  
  
"Thanks but no thanks Sam. You're sort of tone deaf." Cassie laughed.  
  
"I am not!" Sam cried as she glanced at her CO, who was grinning.  
  
"I'll tell you what Cass, I'll get you a new partner, you'll just have to trust me." Jack offered.  
  
"Really?" Cassie asked.  
  
"Really, just leave it up to me." Jack grinned.  
  
"Thank you Jack!" Cassie said as she threw her arms around Jack's neck. "I'd better get home and start dinner."  
  
Sam hugged Cassie quickly before she left. After a moment Sam turned to Jack, "So who are you thinking?"  
  
"No clue." Jack said as he headed back under the sink, "I'll do it if all else fails."  
  
"Oh I'm definitely bringing my video camera." Sam grinned.  
  
"Carter, you wouldn't dare." Jack growled from beneath the sink.  
  
Sam crossed her fingers, "Of course I wouldn't."  
  
--------------  
  
Sam walked to Jack's office a few days later and knocked, "Come in!" he called.  
  
"Sir?" Sam asked walking in, "You wanted to see me."  
  
"Carter I'm in trouble." Jack said as he lifted his head off of his desk.  
  
"Did General Hammond catch you with your Game Boy in a briefing again, sir?" Sam asked as she took a seat.  
  
"No, actually I was referring to Cassie and her problem, I can not find one good looking guy for her duet and it's in a few days." Jack answered.  
  
"Good looking sir?" Sam asked frowning.  
  
"Yeah Carter, I'm not going to just send the first guy I can see up there with her." Jack answered.   
  
"Well, sir, there's always you." Sam said shrugging.  
  
"Carter, are you calling me good looking?" Jack asked as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
Sam flushed slightly but remained unrelenting, "I just meant that you said if all else fails you'd be her partner."  
  
"Yeah," Jack muttered, "That's what I'm afraid of."  
  
--------------  
  
Sam took her seat in the auditorium, a few rows away from the stage. She laid her jacket out on the chair next to her, just incase someone from the SGC appeared. As of that morning, Jack still hadn't found a singer for Cassie, even after a weeks notice.  
  
Suddenly Sam's cell phone rang and she pulled it out of her pocket, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Carter, I'm on my way, when does Cassie go on?" Jack asked, slightly out of breath.  
  
"Well sir the show hasn't even started yet, and all I know about the order is she comes right after Greg." Sam said.  
  
"Okay, my ETA is ten minutes." Jack said, still breathless.   
  
"Okay sir, hurry." Sam said as the lights dimmed, indicating the show was about to start.  
  
--------------  
  
Sam nervously played with her video camera, four acts had already gone on and there was still no news from Jack. Just as another act finished Sam spotted Jack heading her way, she grabbed her jacket and he sat down next to her.  
  
"Sir?" Sam asked, confused.  
  
"Carter turn your video camera towards the stage," Jack whispered as the host walked out.  
  
"Great job, once again folks that was Greg and Colleen!" The host said and the crowd went crazy, "Next up is Cassandra Fraiser with a very special duet, "I Got You Babe"!" the host clapped himself off the stage.  
  
Sam nervously glanced at Jack before she turned the camera on and pointed it at the stage as the curtains began to open. They revealed a nervous looking Cassie by herself.  
  
The music started and Cassie held up her microphone, she looked pale, "They say we're young and we don't know, won't find out until we grow..."  
  
Sam held her breath; the next verse was for the male singer. Suddenly a rich, husky voice flooded over the sound system as someone emerged from stage right. A spotlight rushed over and Sam gasped, there, making his way towards Cassie in full dress blues, was Major Paul Davis.  
  
"Well I don't know if all that's true, cuz' you got me," he sang as he took his dress hat off and earned himself a few wolf whistles from the audience, "and baby I got you,"  
  
Cassie's face suddenly lit up at the sight of the major. He sang and smiled to her all at the same time and Sam watched as Cassie's complexion returned to normal.  
  
Paul reached Cassie just as the first real duet part of the song was to begin and he gently placed his hat on her head, a motion that made Sam think of the final scene of "An Officer and A Gentleman".  
  
"Babe, I got you babe, I got you babe." Their voices blended beautifully together.  
  
"They say our love won't pay the rent, before it earned our money's all been spent." Cassie sang more confidently now.  
  
"I guess that's so we don't have a lot but I'm sure of all the things we got,"  
  
"Babe, I got you babe, I got you babe."  
  
"I got flowers..." Paul sang sweetly, "in the spring. I got you to wear my ring."  
  
This earned several more calls from the audience.  
  
"And when I'm sad, you're a clown and when I get scared, you're always around!" Cassie hit and held a high note, earning her applause from the audience, "So let them say you're hairs too long, I don't care, with you I can't go wrong."  
  
"Then put your little hand in mind," Paul sang as he offered Cassie his free hand, "There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb."  
  
"Babe, I got you babe, I got you babe..." They sang together.  
  
"I got you to hold my hand," Paul said lifting their conjoining fingers.  
  
"I got you to understand!" Cassie sang.  
  
"I got you to walk with me," Paul said walking slightly.  
  
"I got you to talk with me." Cassie sang as she made eye contact with Paul.  
  
"I got you to kiss goodnight!" Wolf whistles came from the audience towards Paul.  
  
"I got you to hold me tight!" Cassie got several of her own whistles.   
  
"I got you I won't let go!"  
  
"I got you to love me so!"  
  
"I got you babe, I got you babe, I got you babe, I got you babe..." Paul and Cassie finished and took a bow, earning a standing ovation from the crowd, more than Greg and Colleen got. She and Paul disappeared off stage and Sam tuned to Jack.  
  
"What?" Jack asked shrugging, "Davis is younger than I am, I figured she'd get a better reaction to someone that looks like him instead of me."  
  
"Sir, Major Davis and I are the same age." Sam said.  
  
"Then here's a news flash for you Carter, I'm older than you." Jack said in return.  
  
Sam smiled, "I don't think so sir. Thank you."  
  
Jack grinned shyly, "Don't mention it Carter. Now lets see how no one else is going to be anywhere as good as Cass."  
  
"Right sir." Sam nodded, turning back to the stage, content that she and her CO had just shared one of their moments. She relaxed into her chair, feeling as though everything was perfect when she felt Jack's arm draped around the back of her chair. She had been wrong before, *now* everything was perfect.  
  
--------------  
  
Meanwhile backstage, Cassie and Paul made their way over to her things. Neither could stop laughing as Cassie handed him a bottle of water and picked up her own. After a moment they both settled down and Cassie gazed up at Paul, "Thank you Major Davis."  
  
Paul shook his head and grinned, "My pleasure Cassandra."   
  
"Uh, Cassie?"   
  
Cassie turned around, her back to Paul, to find Greg standing before her.  
  
"Yeah?" She asked, more that slightly annoyed.  
  
"Well, uh, I just wanted to say how much I enjoyed your performance." Greg stuttered.   
  
"Thanks. I liked yours too." Cassie said reluctantly.  
  
"Well, uh, do you think you could forgive me? Give me another chance?" Greg asked, completely unaware of Paul's presence.  
  
Cassie stood, her mouth slightly agape, all that she could think was 'How dare he?' but there was no way to put it into words.  
  
"I don't think you deserve another chance." Paul's husky yet velvety voice said as he put his hand on Cassie's shoulder, reminding her he was there. She looked up at him and he took a moment to look at her, his beautiful green eyes searching hers for her approval, which she gave without words.  
  
"I think that you should apologize for this whole ordeal and then accept the fact that Cassie doesn't need or want, someone like you." Paul explained to the unknowing teenager.  
  
Greg nervously glanced between Paul and Cassie, "I'm sorry Cassie, I hope you can forgive me for being a jerk."  
  
Cassie did her best to hide a grin, "It's okay Greg."  
  
"I'll see you around then." Greg said before dashing away.  
  
Paul stood up straight, proud of himself before turning back to Cassie, "I hope you don't mind. Colonel O'Neill briefed me before I arrived."  
  
Cassie shook her head and grinned, "No I don't, in fact I should be thanking you. You really saved me out there and with Greg, I'm not sure if what you said would have sounded as good coming from me."  
  
"Well as I said before Cassandra, it was my pleasure." Paul smiled warmly at her. "If you ever need anything else, a date to a dance or anything, just let me know. I enjoyed myself tonight."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind." Cassandra smiled, calculating how many days until the next school dance.  
  
--------------  
  
After Thought: So what did you think? I really love this story and I hope you do to, please let me know by reviewing! 


End file.
